ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Firearms
FIREARMS Firearms count as martial ranged weapons, but require their own weapon proficiency to wield. Damp firearms are likely to misfire, and have disadvantage on attack rolls. Wet powder and guns cannot fire. As Improvised Melee Weapons Firearms can deal bludgeoning damage as improvised weapons, as shown in the table below. Combination Weapons Combination weapons consist of a melee component and a firearm component. When using these weapons, consider your proficiencies and abilities for each component separately. Bayonet. A bayonet can be affixed to or Ammunition All firearms require ammunition to make an attack, and due to their rare nature, ammunition may be near impossible to find or purchase. However, if materials are gathered, you can craft ammunition yourself using your tinkerer’s tools (DM’s discretion). Each firearm uses its own unique ammunition. Simple Firearms Elite Firearms Enchanted Firearms Firearm Properties * Misfire. When you make an attack roll with a firearm and the result on the die is a 1, the weapon misfires. The attack misses, and the weapon cannot be fired again until you spend an action to try to repair it. To repair a firearm, you must make and succeed a Tinkerer’s Tools check (DC = 8 + the firearm’s misfire score). If your check fails, the firearm is broken and must be repaired out of combat at half the cost of the firearm. * Scatter. Any creatures within a 30 ft cone must make a Dexterity saving throw (against your trick shot DC). On a successful save, they take half the damage of the attack. You cannot make targeted shots with this firearm. * Explosive. Upon a hit, everything within 5 ft of the target must make a Dexterity saving throw (against your trick shot DC), or suffer 1d8 fire damage. If the weapon misses, the ammunition fails to detonate, or bounces away harmlessly before doing so. * Repeating. When you use your attack action to fire with this weapon, you may spend your bonus action to make an additional attack. * Cooldown. Reloading this weapon takes more than one round of combat. To successfully do so, you must maintain concentration for 2 turns and spend your action on both turns. If you take damage while reloading, you must succeed on a concentration check (similar to spellcasting). If you fail the check, you must restart loading on your next turn. * Blunderbuss. You have advantage on attack rolls against creatures within 30 ft of you. You cannot make targeted shots with this weapon. * Bad News. If you choose the Sniper archetype at level 3, you may ignore the Cooldown feature of the weapon. The weapon does not benefit from lock and load or extra attack. * Flamethrower. This weapon uses oil or other flammable liquids as its ammunition. When you fire this weapon, make an attack roll against each creature in a 30 ft line. * Elemental Revolver. Each barrel of this pistol is enchanted with a different element. When you fire this pistol, add 1d8 of a damage type of your choice (fire, cold, lightning, poison, or acid). * Radiant. This weapon creates a beam of bright light that follows the bullet and fades after one round. Each shot does an additional 1d8 radiant damage. * Illuminating. When you successfully hit a creature with a bullet fired from this weapon, you may force it to make a Dexterity(?) saving throw against your trick shot DC. On a failed save, the creature is illuminated by magical flames for one minute (similar to the spell faerie fire). While the creature is still illuminated, any attacks against it have advantage. * Elemental Rifle. When you craft (or buy) this rifle, choose an elemental damage type (fire, cold, lightning, poison, or acid). When you roll damage with this weapon, add an additional 1d8 of that damage type. Additionally, you may cause the following effects: ** Fire. Your target must make a Dexterity saving throw or take an additional 1d8 fire damage at the start of their next turn. ** Cold. Your target must make a Constitution saving throw or lose half of their movement on their next turn. ** Lightning. Your target must make a Dexterity saving throw or be unable to take reactions until the end of your next turn. ** Poison. Your target must make a Constitution saving throw or be Poisoned until the end of your next turn. ** Acid. Your target must make a Dexterity saving throw or take a -1 penalty to their AC for 1 minute. Category:Rules Category:Meta